Pains and Aches
by nanu107
Summary: "I am tired,getting chased around by a bull can have that effect on you."


**Pain and Aches**

This piece is set the morning after Morgana's defeat.

Prompt 25: Pizza

Balthazar heard the door opening and looked up at the stair case. His apprentice, Dave Stutler was hurrying down the steps with a smile on his lips.

"How was your breakfast in France?"

"Awe~some," Dave sing-sang, nearing his master, who was resting apparently very comfortably on a large leather recliner, munching on what looked like peanuts. "I did magic without a ring, defeated an ancient witch, learned to land your gigantic bird, Becky wants to see me tonight, and I'm alive. How are you?"

"My plasma bolt got reverted, got chased around by a big metal bull, crashed against a car, hit by a metallic trash can, and murdered by the ancient witch you defeated. Beyond that, good."

"Am I detecting some sarcasm in your voice?"

"Me? Nah!" Balthazar shook his head sarcastically and smiled at David. "Ready for practice?"

"Yeah!"

"Bring the Encantus."

"Right." David looked around the shop. "So Balthazar, I've been thinking. What are you going to do now that Veronica is free?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can't live here anymore. You guys won't have any privacy. This is our practice place and I don't think she'll be too happy with having two macho guys blowing up her décor to pieces, right?"

"Macho guys," Balthazar mused softly as Dave arrived with the pocket edition of his Encantus. "I was considering a small apartment, although recovering my old building and the Arcana Cabana were sort of a priority when I got out of that urn." David unfolded the book and then expanded it, sitting on a chair across from Balthazar, who willed the small table across the room to stand between them.

"That sound like a plan. So what will it be today?" asked David, opening the Encantus. "Plasma bolts?"

"I think you already mastered those," commented Balthazar, only moving to pick some more peanuts from the arm rest to munch on.

"How about multiplying?"

"Not today."

"Fire spells?"

"Mmm. Probably."

"Telepathy."

"You haven't even mastered Levitation." They stared each other, eyes wide. "Ah ha! There, go levitate. Levitate something away from me."

"Are you alright Balthazar?" asked David, moving to stand in the ignited circle and finding several chairs to start working on, but Balthazar added one of the Tesla Coils to the equation and then leaned back in his seat. "You seem, I don't know... tired?"

"I _am_ tired," mused Balthazar finishing his peanuts and then leaning back to close his eyes. "Getting chased around by a bull can have that effect on you."

David cringed inwardly. Seeing his master in pain was not a pretty sight and it was something he would try to avoid from now on. Although he _had_ asked for it, trying to defeat Horvath and Morgana without help. _Clear your mind Dave_, he murmured to himself, taking a deep breath… And levitation started.

In reality, Balthazar's whole body hurt. He'd been battered up all over Battery Park, forgive the pun, only to die and literally be brought back to life. The years were finally catching up with him, and it sucked. But at least he was resting now. The Tesla coil got lifted, shakily so. A pair of hands snaked around Balthazar's neck, making him jump and turn, only to find a sleepy Veronica behind the chair. "Good morning," she murmured, kissing his cheek and then his lips.

"It's almost afternoon, but I'll take that." Veronica laughed and they both turned to look at Dave. "You need to lift it higher!" cried Balthazar, and the apprentice tried to comply. "Excellent. Now keep it there."

"Is there anything to eat around here? I am utterly starving. I haven't eaten in a thousand years," mentioned Veronica, looking around the room, while Balthazar frowned slightly. He was sure he'd heard something like that before. Anyway, he turned the chair around, watching as Veronica looked about. There were dirty dished everywhere, a few mops and brooms out of place, and a mess of chairs, candles, and wax. The place was a mess all in and of itself now that Balthazar thought about it.

"Let's order Pizza," he said loud enough for his apprentice to hear. Veronica turned with a questioning stare. "Oh you'll love it." The Tesla coil fell to the ground, as did the chairs, and the boy turned to se Veronica there.

"Hi!" Dave nodded and Veronica smiled sweetly at him.

"The Prime Merlinian at work. How is Balthazar treating you?"

"Like a slave," said the boy with a smile, making Veronica turn to Balthazar who chuckled softly and then stared at Dave with a threatening look, very similar to the time he called his shoes 'old man shoes.' "I love it!"

"Just call for pizza." Balthazar got up, groaning all the way, and then cracked the joints in his neck. Both Veronica and Dave stared at him for a second. "What?"

"Are you alright? You don't look that good."

"I'm still suffering form last night's battle, thank you." And he slightly limped towards Veronica, kissing her. "Why don't you clean this place up, Dave, and show Veronica your improvement in the matter."

"Har, har, har," said Dave, pulling out his cell phone and dialing for pizza. Balthazar tried to move away, but Veronica stopped him and pointed towards Dave.

"What is that?"

"The Prime Merlinian, Love." And Balthazar moved to the restroom. Ten minutes later he returned to find Veronica inspecting Dave's cell phone. Balthazar walked to his comfortable seat, willed his hat to move about the room, gathering water, then, without spilling a drop, moved towards him, closing the top like a bag, and froze it. He pressed it to his hip and sighed in contentment. Horvath had gotten a really good shot at his leg, but his hip was the one suffering the most. Although used to pain and injuries, his whole body was a testament of scars, Balthazar just took this whole day to rest his body and not work. Not even at teaching Dave magic.

And that was a lot coming for the one who would waiver at nothing to find and train the Prime Merlinian.

"This is amazing, Balthazar. Almost like magic."

"But not quite." And he started to tell Veronica how men had evolved technology wise. She was totally engrossed in the quiet lecture while Dave, at some point, just started to doze off. Balthazar lifted his makeshift ice pack, froze it again, and then proceeded to continue, hoping Veronica was understanding. But she just grimaced at his pain, smiling as best as possible, and nodded while he continued speaking. By the time the pizza arrived, thirty minutes later, Dave had snored once or twice. "Dave! Delivery." The boy jumped awake and heard the knocking upstairs.

"Right. I'll get it." Balthazar threw him his wallet, making Dave frown but hurry upstairs to pay for the food. Balthazar turned to Veronica and saw her worried look.

"What?"

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

"I'm fine, I just need rest. By the end of the day I'll be as right as rain."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll tell you what," said Balthazar with a big smile. "As soon as practice is over today, and I think it'll be over very soon, I'll take you for a walk in the park, so you can see the world in daylight."

"Oh! That would be lovely!" And she kissed Balthazar, like a child given candy. "I so wish to see the world again! Are there greater castles now? Who is the new king?"

"I guess you will need more history lessons than I thought," murmured Balthazar , holding Veronica next to him as Dave hurried down the stairs with two boxes of pizza and a large bottle of coke.

"Food!"

"Here we go," said Balthazar, watching as his apprentice placed the boxes on the table and released Veronica, who frowned. "Sit, Love." The leather chair expanded and Veronica sat next to Balthazar as Dave opened the boxes.

The smell of pizza wafted through the air, and more than one belly growled with hunger. "That smells good," murmured Veronica as Dave willed several (hopefully clean) plates towards them. Balthazar did the same but with glasses, and when no clean glasses could be found, he had the sponge and soap clean three crystal glasses, rinse them, and then transported them to where they sat.

"Here's a trick for you Dave," said Balthazar as he took a glass and chilled it. Dave proceeded to try and imitate his master and the glass shattered in his hand. Balthazar shook his head, made the glass come back together, and chilled both David's and Veronica's glasses. "Don't put too much pressure on it."

Dave pulled out a slice, all the cheesy goodness stretching from the box to the plate and had to cut it with his fingers. Balthazar did the same, but handed the plate to Veronica, who seemed about ready to burst out laughing. "What is this?"

"Italian. It's dough with tomato sauce, herbs, cheese, meat, and vegetables."

"The food pyramid in one meal," commented Dave, taking a bite. Veronica was offered some napkins and watched as Balthazar lifted his slice, forgoing the plate, and took a bite. She repeated the process.

Both men stared at the woman who chewed in silence for a second. "It's really good!"

Both men agreed with sound like cave men, no words ever leaving them, while Veronica took another bite. Out of the two pizzas Dave ordered, Veronica ate one by herself.

Becky almost had a heart attack when she found out.


End file.
